Get back to where you belong
by HaneGaNai
Summary: Ichigo hated being this useless, moping around like a love struck school girl. Waiting didn't suit him. One-shot.


**Title**: Get back to where you belong

**Pairing**: Renji/Ichigo

**Genre**: Romance/General

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings**: boylove, tidbits of angst, possible OOC;

**Words**: 1,506

**Dedication**: To zealot1138 with lots of wishes for a (late) happy birthday.

**Summary**: Ichigo hated being this useless, moping around like a love struck school girl.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

**AN**: I'm on the roll it seems. Hope I'm up for more. Anyways, I hope that you'll enjoy it even if just a bit.

It was late, well into the night. Silence fell upon the house long hours ago, the only sounds driving through the quiet being the groans of strings as he tossed and turned about in bed.

It was late, but Ichigo didn't feel like sleeping. He didn't feel like doing anything at all. The book he started the other day lay on the desk unfinished; the bookmark pushed somewhere in the middle mocking him to reach for the volume and complete it. It was interesting, the plot rich in schemes and brilliant turns of events - but he knew that even despite that it would bore him and he'd be unable to focus on it.

Next to the book was his mp3 player, another abandoned item that he didn't feel inclined to use to ease his miserable state. He went through all the songs stored in the device a handful of times and though it was he himself that picked the music he just couldn't stand the sounds in his ears no matter what he played. Nothing suited his mood, it seemed, which bothered him greatly.

Minutes passed and sleep refused to overcome him, his eyes remaining open as he stared into the darkness of the room. The curtains were closed tightly and not even a trace of light from the outside went through.

The silence and calm of his surroundings ate on him making his unease grow. Everything was still except for his thoughts that went through his mind in disarray tormenting him.

A whole day passed with him being unable to concentrate his attention no matter what he tried to do. The lack of school, as usual on a Saturday, somehow annoyed him since the chatter of classmates and ranting of teachers might have been a useful distraction. At some point into the day he even regretted that his crazy father with his kicks flying at random had gone to a conference of some sort.

He tried many things, but he always ended up giving up if not at the very beginning then halfway through. He was on a lost position with his mind straying in unwanted directions.

With an irritated growl, he rolled to his side staring daggers at the wall in front of him, down at the blankets kicked to the foot of the bed and at the window that refused to come open letting a familiar form in.

Ichigo growled again and flopped to his back.

He was waiting. He had been waiting the whole day. He realized it around noon when he caught himself with his eyes straying in the direction of the window and he berated himself for acting like a woman.

It was supposed to be around today that Renji should be coming back. Not coming back as in returning since quite obviously his home was elsewhere, but getting back to him. To Ichigo. Or at least that was how it was supposed to be.

The day that the redhead mentioned as the date of his visit passed a few hours ago, yet there was still no sign of him. Not a single hell butterfly flew bringing a message that he'd be late or that his visit would be postponed because of a sudden occurrence in Soul Society.

Ichigo refused to call it worry. Still he could feel tendrils of anxiety spreading through his gut. Something might have happened.

His mind offered him a plethora of gory scenarios with a surprise attack of a swarm of Hollows, a horde of Menos Grande trying to storm into Seiretei, or even Aizen deciding to make a visit before the beginning of the Winter War.

The teenager shook his head violently, rubbing the images away with his palms. He hated behaving like this. Like a lovesick school girl. Like a puppy left waiting for his owner in the rain. He knew that none of those things was likely to happen and it was only his brain answering to his unease.

He huffed in exasperation. He was turning weak and it was all Renji's doing. Bastard, making him mop around like that.

What the hell was he thinking being late? They didn't really set a time or anything, but wasn't it common courtesy to inform your lover that you wouldn't be coming, or the reason why you're running late? Fucker.

Everything was his damn fault.

Making a sudden decision he slipped to the edge of the bed and got up. Maybe a late night stroll would help him calm down, the cold night air blowing away unwanted thoughts. If he was lucky a stray Hollow might appear for him to slash at and take out his frustration. Yeah, he thought putting the Shinigami badge into the pocket of his slacks, that would be a perfect way to blow off some steam.

He pulled of his T-shirt and threw it on the bed using a little more force than needed, then searched the room for a sweatshirt to wear. In the same moment that he fished something suitable to wear from the drawer he felt a gust of freezing cold hit his back from the direction of the window.

"There ya go blowing my fun and undressing before I even got here." Came in a familiar deep voice. "Couldn't wait for me to get here, could ya?"

Ichigo spent all his self-control on suppressing the urge to twirl around and punch that face-splitting grin that he could hear spreading on the jackass' face off. He refused to show the bastard that he cared.

"I was putting clothes on not pulling them off, idiot. Who'd waste their time on waiting for someone like you?" He bit back finally pulling the sweatshirt over his head. He turned around feigning nonchalance and threw the redhead shinigami a hauteur look.

Renji didn't seem to be falling for his act at all. He didn't take the bait and just leered at the orange head with a wolfish grin that Ichigo loved to hate.

"Aw, Berry, did ya miss me that much?" He cooed and jumped off of the windowsill and into the room reducing the distance that separated them until he towered over Ichigo.

The young man stood still not the least intimidated by the size of the man before him.

Of course, it was kind of silent without the jerk annoying him with his presence and constant questions about human electronics or the variety shows he so liked to watch sprawled on Ichigo's room floor. Also, it felt great to kick his ass around in the training ground below Urahara's shop. But he'd never admit that he missed anything more than the bickering and fights. They might be lovers, but there were things he would never say.

Like the fact that he could hardly stand a month without Renji. That he kept thinking of him, of the things they did all though the night in the confines of his bed, of the body heat they shared. Of the fiery red hair that he had a bit of an obsession with; the tattoos that were like a treasure map that he missed tracing over. His eyes, hic voice, his lips.

"Why the hell would I ever miss an asshole like you?" He growled instead of admitting the truth. He'd be damned if he ever mentioned any of those things to Renji. His pride wouldn't let him live through it.

Renji laughed low at his answer which made Ichigo's ever present scowl deepen. The lieutenant closed the gap between them pulling the teenager close by his hips and kissed him hard with excess teeth nipping Ichigo's lips just the way he liked it. Bastard knew how to undo him all too well.

"Sorry, I'm late." The redhead said in a placid voice, smiling at the boy in his arms. "Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't let me out until I finished all the paperwork."

"Why didn't you sign it all sooner then, idiot?" The eldest Kurosaki sibling questioned, his irritation pacified by the big hands roaming over his skin beneath his shirt.

"I couldn't quite focus on it, ya know." Renji breathed the words into his ear upon giving the lobe a long lick.

For a moment Ichigo's mind went blank, his lover's ministrations successful in making him unable to gather his thoughts. When Renji's words finally made it through to his brain and realization hit he couldn't make himself angry at the redhead anymore.

It looked like he wasn't the only one waiting and straining to do anything else but that. Renji's presence made all his unease go away in a flash making the boy want to laugh at himself and the way he felt useless without the other man beside him for too long. Knowing that the redhead might have went through the same as him made him feel a bit better about himself.

Though that didn't mean he wouldn't have him pay for what he put him through. Especially when the man's lips were already working their magic on his neck.


End file.
